


Engraving and Claiming

by SamuelJames



Series: Becker's Boy [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making a decision about Danny's collar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engraving and Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Engraving and Claiming  
> Pairing: Danny Quinn/Hilary Becker  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Making a decision about Danny's collar.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Submission.  
> Series Notes: Part four of Becker's Boy  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It's the end of a lazy Sunday and Danny is grateful for the day off. He lies with his head on Becker's lap while they act as armchair judges for Dancing on Ice.

When it finishes he turns onto his back and smiles at Becker who tucks his finger through the loop on Danny's collar and pulls him up for a kiss.

After he's unceremoniously dropped back onto Becker's lap, Danny brings his fingers up to the metal tag on his collar. "Have you made your decision?"

Becker nods. "Yes. Would you prefer Becker's or Becker's Boy?"

"You choose, Sir."


End file.
